The closest known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,607 (1999) to the same inventor as the present invention, Glen Hagen. The -607 invention discloses a hinge pin remover with a hand guard and other work tools integrated into the tool including a hammer.
Two separate improvements have been added to the '607 invention. The first and preferred embodiment is the addition of a pry ridge to the V pry bar. The pry ridge fits under one of the plastic ribs of a plastic clip (pop rivet) commonly used in car interiors. The top surface of the V pry bar fits under the top of the plastic clip. To pry off the plastic clip the tool is leveraged to lift up on the top of the plastic clip and one of its ribs simultaneously, thereby spreading the prying force across both the top of the plastic clip and one of its ribs. The benefits are the prevention of snapping off the top of the plastic clip. If the top is snapped off time is lost in drilling and/or plier type removal work.
Another improvement is the addition of a threaded hole on the '607 invention to receive a plurality of work tools including an extended head hammer, a pick(s), and a chisel/ax tool.